Mapping a Forgotten World
by Renegade Saint
Summary: After arriving on Remnant, the Vanguard thought that the one thing could get without any trouble was a detailed map of the world. Boy were they wrong when they got them. But this is a simple problem to fix so Cayde sends out a Hunter to map the forgotten world and maybe uncover some secrets of old. (Takes place in ptabs101 "Remnant of" series with their permission)
1. In Need of Directions

It has been an exhausting few days for Cayde-6 with dealing with the aftermath of the Vex invasion, dealing with Remnant's government, and dealing with his surrogate daughter shenanigans. He was looking forward to a nice relaxing, "Guardian incoming transmission from the Vanguard!" His ghost Sundance suddenly yelled out and appearing in front of him.

"Well so much for a quiet evening." He sighed. "Okay, message."

As he said that his ghost began projecting the image of his fellow members of the Vanguard.

"Zavala, Ikora! To what do I owe this pleasurable surprise!" He expressed faking joy.

"Cayde, we've been going over some of the maps you sent us and Ikora, has noticed something," Zavala said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" The Exo Vanguard replied putting his foot up on the desk he was sitting at.

"Most of the land outside of the kingdoms appraise to be unmapped other than some meager roads," Ray explained. And in all honesty, Cayde was worried about that as well when he sent the maps back to the Tower.

"Yeah, I was a bit off-put by it at first, but seeing that the planet is a bit ravaged by creatures of darkness. I wasn't all too surprised." Cayde explained to the Warlock Vanguard.

"Cayde, you know that we can't work with this," Zavala spoke up. "And so we come to the meaning of this call." Cayde knew that you didn't need to be a genius to see where this was going.

"You want me to send out a Guardian to make an actual map of the planet so we can see where we can put stuff right." The Exo said cutting off the Guardian Commander.

"Yes, that would be helpful," Zavala said.

"Seeing as you could see where that was going I'm guessing that you already have a Guardian in mind for this task?" Ikora asked.

"I've got someone in mind," Cayde said before putting his other foot on the desk.

==)

The Library at Beacon Academy is a place where students come and study, read, learn, and browse one of the largest collection of books on Remnant. Or it's secondary purpose as a break room where one could play games and read comic, this is a very common occurrence but what is not is to have an alien from another planet sitting at one of the tables reading what looked to be an old superhero comic with his feet propped up on the said table.

The "alien" was a young human man around the age of nineteen with short curly brown hair with dark blue eyes and has tan wolfish features.

If it wasn't for his armor and the large hand cannon on his hip one could mistake him for a student of the prestigious academy and if that didn't convince you.

"Jack, I have received a message from Cayde." The voice of a Ghost said appearing out of nowhere (and freaking some of the passing students out) in front of the Guardian.

"Damn it. And I was just gettin to the good part." Jack said before tossing his comic into his innovatory. "Lay it on me Gab."

"He wants to meet you in his office, says he's got an assignment for you." His now named Ghost said relaying the Hunter Vanguard's message.

The Guardian then put his feet back on the ground and started to stretch as he got up from the (surprisingly comfy) chair.

"Finally I was gettin a bit bored just waitin for some action." The young Guardian said before he began to make his way toward the Vanguard's office.

==)

Cayde's office was easy to find as it was the only one in the school that had the Vanguard's symbol draped over the door.

"Let's go see what the old Exo has for us," Jack said opening the door and saw the Exo sitting at a desk looking over what appeared to be a map.

Cayde then looked up at Jack and motion for the young Hunter to come closer and Jack complied and was able to confirm his suspicions and saw that it was a map of Remnant.

"Jack, tell me what you see here?" Cayde asked pointing at the map.

"It's a map of Remnant." Jack replayed.

"Exactly but what is wrong with it?" The Exo asked.

Jack began to look at the map and noticed that only the kingdoms and a decent number of towns and villages were actually listed.

"Not a very detailed one," Jack said wondering if the map was outdated.

"You know you're looking at the most detailed map available on Remnant," Cayde said.

"Bullshit." Was the only thing that he could think to say. How could this be the most detailed map, hell even the Hellsmouth was more detailed than this and the Tower just started on it after Summer killed Crota.

"I wish it was but this is it." The older Hunter said before standing up and facing the younger Hunter. "Hunter Guardian Jackson Slone, your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to go out and map out the World of Remnant so we can get a better understanding of the land," Cayde said trying his best to sound like the guy in those old James Bond movies.

"Pff. First, off Cayde it's Jack, not Jackson, Second sure I'll go map out the untamed wilds good excuse to stretch my legs." Jack said.

"Great, knew I could count on you kid. Get your equipment and prep you ship Hunter time to go face the wilds, wish I could come with you." Cayde said going back to the map.

"Yah that would be great but you have to deal with, the government, the school, and getting your revenge on Summer's ex." That became common knowledge amongst the Guardians that Cayde's second prodigy was married and had a daughter and like most Guardians that sent a chill up his spine.

"Exactly," Cayde said before Jack walked out to gear up and head to where he parked his ship.

==)

Jack ship was nothing special compared to most of the other Guardian's ships, but 'Ketch Me If You Can' was defiantly one of the most unique as Jack stole the old bird from a group of Fallen mercs who shot down his old one and called in one of his favors from Holliday to give her a Guardian upgrade.

"The preparations for taking off are almost done now we just need your gear, what do you want Guardian?" Gab asked.

"Well, The First Curse is where he always at so give me the Zen Mentor, Universal Remote, and Thunderlord." Jack said as the familiar weight of the sniper rifle appeared on his back with the other two guns in his innovatory. "Okay, Gab," Jack said as he was teleported into the canopy of the ship and started the thrusters. "Where should we start?"

"Well, seance we're already here how about Sanus."The Ghost replied.

"A desert and a natural fort. Should be fun." Jack said uttering his usual phrase before doing something stupid and dangerous, but then again there just making a map how dangerous can it be?

==)

A.N: With permission from **ptabs0101** I present to you a fan spin-off of their "Remnant of" series an RWBY/Destiny crossover. This fic will follow my Hunter Guardian Jackson "Jack" Slone and his quest to map out the world of Remnant, get into some trouble along the way, and maybe uncover some old secrets that may have better been left uncovered.

As always constructive criticism is wanted.

Next Chapter: Old Tombs

"Jack's Armor"

Helmet- Celestial Nighthawk

Gauntlets- KD Bogatry 2.0

Chest- Dream-Eater Vest

Legs- Dream-Eater Strides

Cloak- Fixer Cloak

Shader- Mercurial Dawn

Ghost Shell- Iron Shell


	2. Old Tombs (Rewritten)

If you were to ask anyone on Remnant if they were to start mapping the planet the most common answer would most likely be "Anywhere but Vacuo". But to Jack it was the best place to start for three reasons; one it was a desert so it was very easy to map for a Guardian, two Jack, read up on the place and liked the unwritten rule that it had, and three it was far away from everyone at the school and left him alone just the way he liked it.

Jack, currently walked throe the Great Desert with Gab out doing some long-range scans.

"Gab turn on the AC in my helmet, damn it hot," Jack said.

"You know that Venus is hotter than this dessert right?" Gab asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, and you always turn on my air as soon as we hit the ground!" He yelled pointing at his Ghost.

"If I turn it on will you stop being a baby?" Gab said smugly.

"I hate you at times," Jack said and was rewarded with a cool blast of air from his helmets AC.

"The feeling is, wait!" Gab said before he turned to the east.

"What's wrong Gab?" The Hunter asked the Ghost turning towards the east as well.

"I'm picking up a strange reading about fifty miles from here," Gab said before turning to his guardian who did the same and sighed. "You want to go over there don't you?"

"How long have you've known me?" Jack asked with a large smile under his helmet.

"Too long Jack. Too long." The Ghost sighed. "I'll get the Sparrow ready."

"Thanks, Gabriel," Jack said in a sing-songy tone.

"No problem Jackson," Gab replied with annoyance upon hearing his full name.

==)

The EV-36 Solscout was a newer model of Sparrow that Jack, won in the newly formed Sparrow Racing League, it was faster than most Sparrows because it was directly tied to the Guardians light which explained the Sol fire on the bike. It also made what would be a ten minute trip into a five minute.

Upon reaching their source of reading they only noticed one thing.

"I think your gettin old Gab because all I see is sand and dunes," Jack said getting off the Sparrow observing the area and expecting to get a smartass comment from the Little Light, but all Gab did was look down into the sand. "Uh, Gab?"

"Oh I'm sorry Guardian, but the power seems to be coming from underneath us. And if..." Gab then went off on something or other until Jack noticed something off about one of the dunes that it was a bit misshapen. Jack then decided to listen to his gut and pulled out a beacon from his innovatory and throw it at said dune and Gab took notice to that. "What did you just do?" He asked and was only answered with Jack holding up a finger and as soon as he did "Ketch Me If You Can" came as fast as it could and shot the dune with its ark cannon.

"I think I found a way in," Jack said walking over to the freshly destroyed dune.

"More like you made one if you're right," Gab commented following the Hunter.

==)

As it turned out Jack was right about the dune being off as what appeared to be a tower of a sort was stuck in the middle of the dune.

"Why is it when you do something brash and impulsive when it comes to exploration turns out good but as soon as you try it somewhere else you fail?" Gab asked as Jack as he was climbing down to a platform in the old tower.

"All my luck had to go somewhere I guess." The Hunter replied and the Ghost had to agree as Jack's luck was fickle.

After getting to the platform Jack had Gab turn on his light and saw at the bottom of the tower was a path that leads towards the anomaly which Jack followed.

"How old is this thing?" Jack asked running his hand across the wall.

"By my scans, at least a couple thousand years give or take," Gab said scanning further

Jack had to whistle at that "Damn and beside the hole, I put in it, it's held up pretty well."

"Yes, and how are we going to explain that to Cayde?" The Ghost asked with an annoyed tone.

"Blame it on the Hive." Jack said before he remembered that he was nowhere near the Sol System."I mean Grimm...yah."

Gab just gave Jack the look of "really, you're going with that" and was about to speak up before the duo arrived at what appeared to be the center chamber and in the middle, the two noticed a light.

"Gab, is that a?" Jack was about to ask before being cut off by the Ghost.

"Yes, Guardian. The Little Light Replied. "That is a Mote of Light."

Motes of Light a spark of the Traveler's Light and rare in the Sol System, a lot of guardians have these sparks and use them to attain gear from the Speaker or apply them to weapons for a much needed boost, but to see one here on Remnant outside of a Guardian's possession was unheard of, but what was more intriguing about this Mote was its color.

"Gab, why is it orange?" Jack asked moving closer to the Spark.

Gab, then began to scan the Mote and was taken aback by it. "It's pure Sol light Guardian."

"Damn." Was all the Hunter could say as he reached towards the Mote to collect it but as soon as he did his instinct kicked in as he jumped back nearly avoiding a strike from a Grimm.

Jack looked up at the creature of Darkness and noticed that it was the head of a large black snake. "Well aren't you..." Jack was about to finish his quip before his instincts kicked in again and he dodged another strike this time Jack noticed that it was a white snake. Jack then looked up and saw the Grimm and knew exactly what it was.

"That is one old ass King Taijitu," Jack said drawing The First Curse from his hip. "Gab, play me something classical."

"ACDC?" Gab asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh, hell yeah," Jack replied loading the hand cannon.

I'm upper, upper-class high society

God's gift to ballroom notoriety

And I always fill my ballroom

The event is never small

All the social papers say I've got the biggest balls of all

Jack throw something down in between his feet as the large snake Grimm's white head went to strike the hunter but just jumped into the air and landed on the back of the Grimm and began running up said back as a red laser came out of the thing he throws to the ground and then exploded in a powerful burst of Sol light nearly taking off the white one's head.

I've got big balls

 _ _I've got big balls__

 _ _And they're such big balls__

 _ _Dirty big balls__

 _ _And he's got big balls,__

 _ _And she's got big balls,__

 _ _But we've got the biggest balls of them all!__

As he was running up the Grimms's the black head decided to strike from the side, but Jack was a Hunter and pulled out one of his knives and charged Sol energy thru it and throw it in the eye of the black causing it to flinch and Jack jumped off and began aiming the hand cannon in the air.

 _ _And my balls are always bouncing__

 _ _My ballroom always full__

 _ _And everybody comes and comes again__

 _ _If your name is on the guest list__

 _ _No one can take you higher__

 _ _Everybody says I've got great balls of fire!__

Like all Guardians Jack had a preferred sub-class and if the fight was showing anything is that he was a Gunslinger, The Lone Wolves, and he showed why he was one of the best and he pulled the trigger four times of the hand cannon shooting off both of the heads fangs causing the beast to roar out in pain.

 _ _I've got big balls__

 _ _I've got big balls__

 _ _And they're such big balls__

 _ _Dirty big balls__

 _ _And he's got big balls,__

 _ _And she's got big balls,__

 _ _But we've got the biggest balls of them all!__

Jack then landed and stared at the poor beast in front of him. "Ah, what's wrong snaky break your teeth?" Jack said faking concern.

"Is now really the time Jack?" Gab asked over the comms.

"When is it not?" Jack replayed holstering The Curse and drew the Zen Meteor and started to look down the scope.

The Grimm now in a blind rage struck at the Hunter with both heads.

 _ _Some balls are held for charity__

 _ _And some for fancy dress__

 _ _But when they're held for pleasure,__

 _ _They're the balls that I like best.__

 _ _And my balls are always bouncing,__

 _ _To the left and to the right.__

 _ _It's my belief that my big balls should be held every night.__

"Bad move." Was all Jack said as he shot three rounds at the Grimm two rounds hitting the heads and the third hitting the connecting point of the two bodies causing the large beast to flinch.

"You're still not dead?" Jack said confused.

"It is an Elder Grimm Jack," Gab replied in a matter of fact voice

"That doesn't make sense!" Jack yield as the rifle began to ignite in sol fire. "I mean I'm used to bullet sponges but this is ridiculous." He said aiming down the scope.

 _ _I've got big balls__

 _ _I've got big balls__

 _ _And they're such big balls__

 _ _Dirty big balls__

 _ _And he's got big balls,__

 _ _And she's got big balls,__

 _ _But we've got the biggest balls of them all!__

Jack then pulled the trigger and instead of the normal bullet that usually followed rifles last three shots this one was nothing but Sol energy and as it connected with the King Taijitu it exploded in brilliant light and finally killed the Elder Grimm.

 _ _And I'm just itching to tell you about them__

 _ _Oh, we have such wonderful fun__

 _ _Seafood cocktail__

 _ _Crabs__

 _ _Crayfish__

"Finally," Jack said putting the old rifle on his back as the music died. "That took way too long." Jack then turned to the Mote and it began to glow... well brighter.

"What the hell," Jack said reaching out to touch the Mote it created a bright flash that blinded the duo.

As Jack's eyes readjusted he noticed two things, one the room now had light and showed a strange looking mural on the wall, and two Jack had what appeared to be the grip of a hand cannon that was white with a strange circular design.

"Gab, what is this?" Jack asked staring looking over the grip with Gab beginning to scan it.

"By the Traveler's Light," Gab said. "Jack, what do you know of a weapon called Sunshot?"

"Not a thing," Jack replied.

"Figures," Gab said before he turned to the Hunter. "It was a weapon that was forged by the Sunbreaker Smith named Liu Feng who managed to harness the power of the sun and made this gun to better channel it. They say that he has been missing for a long time."

"Gab, it's a grip it ain't all that impressive." Jack pointed out and pulled the trigger on the grip and wouldn't you know nothing happened.

Gab just sighed. "Look, even if it's just a piece of the gun we could get lucky and find the other parts and maybe find out what happened to the other Guardian."

Jack then put the grip in his innovatory. "Yeah and find out what he was doing on Remnant if he even was here."

"Now, to the thing that's interesting...the wall," Jack said walking over to the wall.

Walking up to the mural Jack had to stop at what he saw. The mural was a bunch of people with desert animal features (Jack would later learn that they were called Faunus) all gathered around in a prayer like a stance praying to something that looked extremely familiar.

"Gab is that the.."

"I don't know Jack but it does look like the Traveler."

The thing that the Faunus were praying to looked like a white ball but it had yellow rays coming off of it to symbolize that it was shining.

"Then again it could be the sun." Gab pointed out and then noted something else. "Huh, looks like theirs is no humans on it. I wonder why?"

"Don't know," Jack replied looking over the wall. "Well, scan it, take a picture of it, and send it to Cayde or the Cryptarch or someone who knows about this."

"On it Guardian," Gab said and scanned the wall and sent it out. "Done, now what?"

"Let's look around a bit more. We may find more stuff like this." Jack said walking off further into the ruins.

==)

A.N: Yeah I wasn't happy with this chapter originally and felt as if I coped out so I went back to my original idea for the ending.

So sorry no new chapter but it is in production and I may be able to have it out soon.

Well as always constructive criticism.

Next Chapter: Memories and Shanty Towns


	3. Memories and Shanty Towns

[Appalachian Dead Zone, Earth. Dark Age.]

A Ghost was scanning an old building looking for something. "Come on be here I'm getting really sick of avoiding those four-armed things." He said with annoyance in his tone. "Maybe I should just give up on Earth and try... wait a minute." He then began to scan furiously until. "Found you." And then a flash of light.

From the dirt then came a hand and then a young man with a look of terror on his face. "MOM!" He yelled, breathing heavily and frantically looking around. "What the... where the... who the."

"HAY CALM DOWN!" The Ghost yelled at the young man.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" He yelled back pointing at the Ghost

"Ok, yelling is getting us." The Ghost then closed its eye and after a few seconds opened it and got into a relaxed position. "I'm a Ghost uh your Ghost and I have been looking for you."

"So your undead spirit?" The man dryly remarked.

"Not that kind of ghost! Look you are what is called a Risen and... you've been dead a long time." As soon as the Ghost said that the new Risen had a horrified look on his face.

"HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN DEAD!" The Risen yelled jumping up with his arm raised above his head

"Calm down. And by my scans, you were a skeleton." That just made him freak out worse as he began to scream loudly

If the Ghost had a nose and hands he would be pinching as a good few minutes went by as his Risen was freaking out, until he stopped and started to take some breaths.

"You done?" The Ghost dryly asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm good now." He replied

"Good because I think we should get out of here." The Ghost said

"Why?" Its as if the world answered him as an Arc shot came out of nowhere and missed him. Then four of the four armed aliens came into the building guns pointed at the Ghost-Risen duo. "Oh." Was all that was said as the two began to ran.

==)

[Vacuo, Remnant. Present]

"Like damn Thralls!" Jack yelled putting another bullet into a scorpion-like Grimm that was the size of a large dog.

"Jack, theirs to many and you don't have enough ammo to take them all out!" Gab yelled.

"Damn it! I hate when your right!" Jack said stabbing one that jumped at him before running away from the horde of small Grimm.

After running to where the mural Jack, then drew six knives and began to flood them with Sol energy and when the Grimm caught up to him he lepta back and threw them and on contact began to explode taking the wall with them and leaving some scorch marks on the surrounding area

"Congratulations Jack, you caused a cave in," Gab said sarcastically.

"I know its what I planned on." Jack Deadpans. "Anyway, we should head out but mark this a place of interest for the Vanguard."

"Agreed," Gab said and the two left the ruin.

==)

Once the two got up to the surface it was setting in for dusk and night was fast approaching.

"Damn, was midday when we went in their how long where we in there?" Jack asked the little light.

"I'd say about 4 maybe 5 earth hour, give or take," Gab replied.

"Alright then will keep going as long and far as we can until we find an inhabited area and rest for a bit and go on our merry way. Sound like a plan Gab?"

"It at least sounds like one." The Ghost replied as Jack called for his Sparrow.

After a few hours, Jack and Gab managed to find an old western looking town with a little modern thrown in it.

"Let's find someplace to rest then will leave in the morning," Jack said as the Hunter walked down the street taking in the lawless attitude of the town before coming across an inn/saloon looking building and judging from the noise coming from inside Jack would say that its around drink o'clock and that was fine by him. Dematerializing his helmet and putting down his hood Jack walked into the chaos known as Vacuo's saloons as the Hunter was grated by the smell of strong drink and throw up.

"Still smells better than the Hive," Jack muttered as he made his way towards the bar. Upon making his way to one of the stoles and knocked on the bar to get the attention of the keeper.

"What can I get ya hon?" A women's voice said walking towards the Hunter. She was a young woman with tan skin and cat-like fetchers, fitting that upon her dusty blond hair was a set of ears and Jack swore that he could see a tail.

"I'll have a glass of bourbon and a room for the night if ya have one open. And maybe a meal" Jack asked.

"Give me a bit to check and I'll bring you a drink." She said walking off before coming back with his drink and a key and handed him the drink. "The room is 50 Lien and I want the cash up front." the Faunus said, her tone switching to a more business-like one.

Luckily for Jack, Cayde gave him some money before he left to in the Exo's own world "Not have to do something stupid or heroic to get something." So Jack handed her one of the Lien cards he had and she took it handing him the key and he began to take a sip from his drink when suddenly.

"ALRIGHT YA BITCHES WE ARE BACK!" A loud voice yelled out and quieted the rowdy bar as five overly muscled and load ass men walked into the bar and made their way to the bar sitting right next to Jack who was calmly drinking.

"ALLY GET ME AND THE BOYS SOME BEER." Their leader yelled at the same volume he had coming in.

"Not until you assholes pay your damn.." She was then cut off by a double barrel shotgun pointed straight at her. "Coming right up." She said with an edge in her voice and walked to get the drinks.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," Jack said loud enough for the gang to hear.

The one with the shotgun then put the gun next to the side of his head.

"What was that scav?" He asked causing Jack to smirk.

"Oh, I just said," And in a blink of an eye the man with the shotgun was on the ground disarmed with Jack's foot pining him down and The First Curse pointed at him. "That wasn't very nice, and it's not fun having a gun pointed at you is it?" Jack asked and was answered by the sounds of guns being loaded and pointed at him.

"Really? You all just saw put your boss down in the blink of an eye and that's your response." Jack then pulled the trigger of his hand cannon four times and disarmed the gang member.

"You son of a bitch." The boss insulted.

"Yah keep taking because I still have four bullets left in the chamber. So hears what's going to happen." Jack said takings his foot off of the boss and violently lifting him up and tossing him towards the gang. "Y'all going to leave this place alive and if I ever see you come back in here again I'll kill all of you."

Getting the message the gang ran out of the saloon with the boss yelling something as he ran towards the door. "You think your tough don't ya but wait till I get my brother and the rest of our boys then you'll be sorry!"

Ya ya ya, keep talking it seems like that's all your good for!" Jack yelled trawling his gun back into his holster and sat down at the bar. "Now about that meal."

"You're going to get yourself and then us killed." Ally told him with a dead look on her face.

"Which time?" The attempt to lighten the mood was meet with the same dead look. "Right, right I'll deal with them."

"No offense scav but you may have done that but they have at least twenty guys and then their actual leader is a former Huntsmen."

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm a Hunter." It was time for Jack to do something stupid and heroic.

==)

Outside of the town was the gang's camp was fairly well off with twenty tents and a few vehicles to hull food, weapons, and supply across the deserts of Vacuo. Sitting around one of the campfires was a man of average height and build with long black hair and a large scar running down the side of his face wearing black pants with a white button-up shirt with a black cloak over his shoulders.

"BRO!" A loud obnoxious voice yelled catching the mans attention.

"Ah, hell." The man said getting up from the fire garbing the ax next to him. "What do you want bro?"

"some of the boys and I went into town and we got jumped by some asshat in a cape." The bar leader said running up to his brother.

"And?" He started. "Did you kill them."

"Uh, no. I think he is some kind of Huntsmen." The bar leader explained. "He flattened me in the blink of an eye and disarmed my boys with that gun of his."

"So he humiliated y'all." The brother summarized and was given a nod in response. He then pinched the bridge of his nose and let lose a sigh. "Alright, brother I'll do it. But after this, I will punish you for this. Do you understand!?"

"Yeah, bro." He replied and then the gang was off towards the town.

==)

Night had fallen upon the town that Jack had found himself in and was currently up in his room sharpening one of his many knives.

Then Gab materialized in front of him and began to speak. "So when do you think that gang will show up?"

Jack put away his knife and looked at his ghost. "If I had to guess early tomorrow or..." He was then cut off by the sounds of gunfire. Jack and Gab then looked out to the dim lited street and saw a gang of twenty men all armed. "Or now." He then stood up and began to walk towards the door as his helmet materialized on his head and he pulled up his hood.

Outside the gang was causing a ruckus braking things at random and those how had guns where wildly firing them into the air, this continued for a minute or two until the clocked brother yelled. "Alright! Where is the scav who mad my brother and boys look like chumps!"

"Y'all do know that 'scav' is just a shortened version of scavenger right." A voiced answered. The gang then looked towards the origin of the voice and noticed that it was Jack walking towards them with The First Curse in his hand and a cylinder in his other tossing it up and down.

The clocked brother turned to his brother and asked him. "Is that him." he was answered with a nod and then turned his attention towards

the Hunter. "You weren't what I was expecting when I heard my brother told me about the man who flattened him."

"Yah and did he tell you that I would kill him if I ever saw him again?" Jack asked focusing more on the calendar he was tossing up and down.

The gang where all looking annoyed at him and then the leader spoke up. "Look I have a policy, and that policy is simple. You mess with us, we'll make you wish you were dead long before we kill you."

"Fun," Jack said as he finally stopped playing with the cylinder. "Tell you what I'm a fair man," That was a lie. "I'm going to toss this ammo cylinder up in the air and give you until it comes down to shoot at me, deal?"

Jack was answered by guns be aimed at him. "And go." Jack then tossed the cylinder up in the air and the men fired at him, As the bullets got close to him Jack then jumped into the air and drew three of his knives and tossed them at the gang member hitting three of them, upon landing Jack caught the cylinder and loaded it into The First Curse and took aim, pilling the trigger three times each bullet hitting there target.

Seeing six of there allies fall in such a short time the men began to spread out and fire at the Hunter, noticing the bullets Jack dodged out of the way and reloading his gun within the time, he then aimed The Curse but was interrupted by one of the gang members with a sword rushing him. Luckily Jack blocked the blade with his gun, and while the man tried to overpower him (and failing) Jack drew another knife and stabbed the man. As the man fell to the ground Jack took the moment to jump up in the air and creating a temporary platform to jump even further and unloaded all eight of his shots into the remaining gang members

As Jack landed he loaded another cylinder into his gun. "And then the where five." He then pointed his gun at the remaining member consisting of The two brothers and three of the guys that went to the bar.

"You son of a bitch!" The cloaked man yelled angerly at the Hunter

"That's a poor choice of last words." Jack then channeled his Golden Gun throe The First Curse and pulled the trigger five times turning the remaining members and leaders into ash as concentrated sun bullets hit their targets.

Gab then materialized and turned towards his guardian. "That was a little bit overkill, Jack."

Jack then holstered his weapon and dematerialized his helmet. "Eh, they asked for it, coming in like that swinging there dick around like that." And then began to make his way back to his room

Gab then gave the ghost equivalent to a shrug. "Fair enough."

==)

[Location Unknown, Remnant. Present]

Unknown to Jack he was being watched in the dark by someone who was looking into a pale green orb.

"Well Jack, it looks like your here too." A feminine voice said after witnessing the massacre. "I hope you haven't stopped hunting me because if you had that would be... boring" The owner of the voice then began to chuckle and Jack felt a shiver go down his spine as he entered his room.

==)

 **A.N: Damn it has been a while hasn't peopled. For those who have been waiting for a long time forgive me and I will be updating this more regularly.**

 **So sorry and please forgive me if the chapter is kinda clunky or bad I have to get the rust out and the many remakes of this my head went throe didn't help.**

 **Anyway, constructive criticism is wanted.**

 **Have any questions just ask and I'll try to answer them if they don't spoil anything I'm setting up.**

 **Next Chapter: Clean Up And Moving On**

 **In memory of ptabs010. Thank you for this amazing AU and hope to see you in the stars Guardian**


End file.
